Anger Fear Guilt Depression Acceptance
by OthLuke
Summary: What happens when Karen dies? Dan gets custody of Lucas and forces him to live with them. Lucas and Nathan still in High School.. Lucas going thru a very tough time and Dan/Nathan doesn t make it any easier
1. Fear

Chapter 1

Fear

**"mom!!"** Lucas woke up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat

A minute later he heard footsteps in the hall outside his new room, the door opened up. Deb steps inside.

**"Lucas are you okay?"** She asked with a worried voice

Lucas didn't answer her, he just sat there starring at her

**"Lucas?"**

**"No I'm not okay"** he sounded sad and angry

**"You want to talk about it?"**

**"No I don't!"**

Deb looked at him, she could see the pain in Lucas's eyes. She didn't know what to tell him since she didn't know him but she wanted to be there for him. She knew he needed someone and she wanted to be that one for him, the one he could turn to when he needed

**"Okay Lucas, if you need anything just tell me okay?"**

He nodded

**"Try to go back to sleep, good night"** she said, turned around and walked out from the room

**"Mom come back please, I don't want to live here. I cant live without you"** he whispered to himself. He was close to cry but he held it inside. Few hours later he finally fell asleep.

**Next morning**

He woke up and heard someone knocked on the door

**"What?!"**

**"It's breakfast Lucas"** Deb said from the other side of the door

He sighed loud, got up from the bed. Walked over to his clothes and got dressed

He walked out from the room, down the stairs, thru the kitchen where Nathan, Dan and Deb sat eating breakfast

**"Morning Son"**

_You're__ not my father, stop call me son! He thought to himself_

He just walked straight past them

**"Where are you going?"** Dan asked him

**"School"** he answered concisely

**"But your break…"**

He interrupted Dan

**"I'm not hungry, going to school" **he walked thru the main door and slammed it

**Inside the kitchen**

**"What's his problem"** Nathan said with an angry voice

**"He is going thru a tough time, be nice to him Nathan"** sounded very serious

Nathan got up from his chair

**"Whatever"** he said while walking away towards his room

**"You can't just…"**

Dan interrupts her

**"It's hard for him Deb, he don't want Lucas to live here"**

**"You think Lucas wants to? You think he choose this?"** she clearly sounded upset

Dan looked at Deb with a strange look on his face

**"He should be thankful, if I hadn't take him in where would he then live"**

He got up from his chair and walked into the living room

**Outside**

Lucas stood outside the cafe that used to belong to his mother that passed away few days ago, he looked thru the glass window thinking about all the good times they used to have here. This place was a big part of his life, its where he grow up.

The sign was still up there **"Karen's Cafe"**

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war, hoping for their safe return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_

Tears dropped from his eyes

**"Mother"** He said while looking up at the skies

**"Why god?! Why did you have to take the only thing that matters in my life?"**


	2. Anger

Chapter 2

Anger

Haley was walking down the street, she spotted Lucas that stood outside the Café

She walked across the street, up to Lucas

**"Hey Luke"**

He looked at her

**"You crying Luke?"**

She wiped of the tears on his face

**"No! I'm not"** he said irritated

**"It's okey"** she looked at him with sadness in her face

She hugged him. He pressed her tight against him, it felt so good to know that she always would be there for him, to have someone close to him that he loved.

**"It's not right Haley, I want her to come back"**

**"I know Luke, So do I… Let's go"**

She took his hand and they started to walk down the street

**"How was it in the devil's lair?" **she smiled

He looked at her with an angry look

**"Not fun, I get it… So how is it?"**

**"It sucks Hales! I don't wanna live there"**

**"I can't believe they let Dan get custody over you"** she said with a sorrowful expression on her face

**"He thinks that he is my father but he is not, he means nothing to me!"**

Same time in the basketball gym

**"I can't believe the bastard is living in your house Nate"** Tim laughed

**"I know it's screwed up right"**

**"Ohh yeah, why didn't they just ship him of to a parental home or something…?"**

**"I guess they didn't want him" **They both laughed

Whitey walked past them

**"Stop yank around and start warm up already damnit" **he shouted

Nathan and Tim laughed at Whitey

Outside the school

**"You want to go eat something after school Luke?"**

**"Sure, as long as I don't have to go back to that stupid house"**

**"Maybe after we could go back my stupid house"**

Lucas smiled at her

**"A smile Luke?! What's going on" she teased him**

**"Ha Ha funny Hales, lets just go inside"**

They walked inside, up to Lucas's locker

**"Wait here, just going to get my English book"**

**"Okey Hales"**

He rummaged in his locker to find his books

Haley walked up to Lucas

**"Shall we?"** Haley smiled

He nodded, he locked his locker and they started walking to their classroom

They entered the classroom, went to their seats and sat down

30 minutes later, the class was still going on

**"Pass this to Peyton" **Brooke whispered giving Lucas a note

Lucas was sitting between Peyton and Brooke so he was used to this, a big part of his class he was passing notes between them. This was the only time they ever spoke to him so he didn't really complain about it. He had for a long time been interested in both of them but he wasn't really one of the jocks so it wasn't really a big chance they would like to be with him.

The school clock rang so the class ended

Lucas and Haley left the classroom, in the hall they met Skills

**"Sup baby"**

**"Hey Skills"**

**"How's my boy doing?"**

**"Okay"** Lucas looked down on the floor

**"Right, you know you one of my best friends right? I always got ya back. So if ya need anything you know I'm here aight"**

**"Thanks Skills"**

**"Cheer up dawg, ya rolling with me now"**

They left the school

Outside Nathan and Tim sat at a bench with few other basketball players

Lucas, Haley and Skills walked past them

**"Look Nate, the bastard"** Tim said and they laughed

Lucas turned around, he started walking against Tim but Haley grabbed his arm

**"Don't Luke, please"**

He looked at Haley, turned around and they started to walk again

**"Yeah that's right, he scared. Go cry to your mom, wait you don't got one"** Tim said while laughing

Now Lucas got really pissed, he was going to walk up to Tim but Skills stopped him, instead Skills walked towards Tim

**"Now you got problems"** Skills said while walking towards Tim

Tim was trying to act tough in front of his friends so he started to walk towards Skills,

**"What you gonna do" **Tim said while walking up to Skills

Skills punched Tim that fell to the ground

Nathan jumped up and pushed Skills away, Lucas ran up to Nathan and punched him. Before Nathan could hit him back Whitey came and stopped the fight with some help from some of the people that stood and watched them

To be continued


	3. Guidance

Chapter 3

Guidance

**"Nathan! Tim! Walk away!"** Whitey shouted

**"No!" **Nathan screamed back

**"Now!"** Whitey looked at Nathan

**"Whatever"**

Nathan and Tim grabbed their backpacks, walked away

**"Lucas, come with me. Now!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I say so god damnit"**

Whitey turned around and started walking

**"Skills meet me at the rivercourt later"**

**"Aiight, later dawg"**

Lucas ran after Whitey to catch up with him

They went into Whitey's office

**"Sit down"** Whitey said while closing the door

Lucas grabbed a chair and sat down

**"They started…"**

Whitey interrupts him

**"I didn't take you here to talk about that"** Whitey looked him

**"Then why?"**

Whitey looked at Lucas very seriously

**"I heard about your mom, I'm sorry"**

**"What do you know of my mother"** he answered concisely

**"Son I've know your mother for a long time, we go way back"**

Lucas sat there looking down at the floor

**"I know what you going thru, I've been there"**

Lucas looked up at Whitey

**"You do?"**

Whitey opened one of the drawers on his desk, he pulled out a photo of him and Camilla and leaned over the desk and gave it to Lucas

**"What's this?"**

**"That's me and the love of my life, I lost her many years ago"**

Lucas looked up from the picture at Whitey

**"How did you get past it?"**

**"Well, I didn't first. But after a while I realised that I should honor her death instead of feeling sorry for myself"**

**"Nothing feels the same anymore without my mom"**

**"I understand how you feel Lucas but you have to get thru that stage, your mother wouldn't want for you to be sad"**

Lucas looked down on the floor again

**"I know but it's hard"** He seemed so sad

**"I know son, you will be alright even if it doesn't feels like it now"**

At the same time in Dan's and Deb's house

Nathan walked into the kitchen

Dan was sitting reading a newspaper, he looked up at Nathan

**"Hey son"**

Nathan mumbles something, walks over to the refrigerator

Dan gets up from the chair and walks up to Nathan

**"Where did you get that"** Pointed at Nathan's eye

**"Ask your other son"** Nathan said with a cold voice and started to walk towards his room

**"Hang on"**

Nathan turned around

**"What Dad" **Nathan sounded impatient

**"Did Lucas do this to you?"**

Nathan nodded

**"Can I go now?"**

**"Yes, I'll talk to Lucas about this" **Dan seemed a bit angry

Nathan left the kitchen

Later that day

Lucas enters the house, he walks straight to his room

Minutes later Dan walks into Lucas's room

**"Knock?"** Lucas says irritated

**"It's my house, I don't have to… What's this I hear about you punching Nathan?"**

**"What about it?"**

**"Drop your attitude"** Lucas started to get on his nerves

**"Why?" **Every time Lucas saw Dan he felt like a big wave of hate started rush inside of him. Mostly because Dan always was a jerk to his mother and never talked to Lucas or cared about him.. He didn't want Dan in his life at all.

**"When you are in my house you respect me and behave!"** he pointed at Lucas and shouted

Dan rushed out of the room and slammed the door on his way out

**"Idiot"** Lucas whispered to himself

_30 minutes later_

The doorbell rang

Nathan walked up to the door and opened it. On the other side of it Haley stood.

To be Continued


	4. Trouble ahead

INFO: Bare with me, within the next 3 chapters there are going to be some good surprises I think you will like a lot.. Just can't rush into things like the couples but soon you will see the beginning of them

Just a _spoiler _for one of the things that are coming soon if you think it sounds intresting

Keith returns to Tree Hill after being away 10 years, he has never spoken to Lucas but this is the start of a good friendship between them. How are things going to develop between them? That sounds intresting or not?

Please R&R , thanks for reading. Have a great day..

Chapter 4

Trouble

**"What are you doing here?**

**"Is Lucas home?" **Haley asked impatient

**"How would I know, He is probably in his room crying or something" **Nathan turned around and walked towards his room

**"Why you acting like such a jerk"** Haley had no idea where she got the courage to say that from

**"You got no right to behave like that to Lucas!"** She continued

Nathan turned around shocked, he wasn't used that someone stood up to him

Lucas in his room heard Haley's voice

**"Haley?"** He said to him self

He jumped up of the bed and ran down through the stairs

**"You okay Hales?"**

**"Yeah it's nothing, come lets go"** She took Lucas arm and dragged him away, they went outside.

Nathan still stood inside the house

**"Wow" **Nathan said to himself smiling

Outside 

**"Hales what was all that about?"**

**"I don't really know"** she smiled

He looked at her with a strange look on his face

**"Nathan said some stupid comment about you and I snapped"** she laughed

**"You Snapped? That's not like you Hales"**

**"I know, I have no idea what happened really"**

**"Well I'm glad you defended me"** Lucas smiled at her and took his arm around her

**"Is he always like that?"** Haley asked Lucas

**"Who?"**

**"Nathan"**

**"I don't know, I never talk to him"**

**"Why not"**

**"Why Hales?! Cuz he is a jackass of course"**

**"Right" **Haley smiled

Later that day

Lucas was sitting in his room reading

**"It's dinner Lucas"** Deb walked past his room

Lucas walked down, everyone was already sitting at the dinner table, and he sat down

They started to eat

**"How was your day Lucas" **Deb tried to small talk with Lucas to make him feel more comfortable

**"Good I guess"** he didn't look at her

_Few minutes later_

**"About the fighting, your mom maybe would have put up with that but in this house we don't"** Dan grinned

Lucas jumped up from the chair

**"You don't know anything about my mother!"** Lucas shouted at him

Lucas turned around and started to walk fast to get out from the house

**"Dad"** Nathan looked at his father with disgust in his look

Dan got up from the chair and start walking towards Lucas

**"I'm tired of your behaviour!"**

**"Stop Dan"** Deb begged him

When he reached Lucas he grabbed his arm, Lucas tried to get away and accidentally hit Dan in his face with his arm

Dan got furious and grabbed Lucas's neck and pressed him down to the floor. Lucas was trying to get away but Dan was to strong, he couldn't breath. For a moment he thought he was going to die.. He gasped after air

**"It's time you learn to behave!"** You could see the anger in Dan's eyes

**"Dad stop!"** Nathan ran over to them and pushed Dan so he fell down on the floor

He helped Lucas that sighed with relief

**"Follow me!"** Nathan said to Lucas

Lucas hesitated for a moment but then followed Nathan, they ran outside to Deb's car, jumped into it and drove away

_Minutes later _

**"Thanks"** Lucas said while looking out thru the window

**"Don't mention it"**

**"I've never seen him so mad, you really pissed him of"** Nathan laughed

Lucas looked at him

**"You think that was funny?"** he sighed

**"Kinda, I've tried to make him mad so many times and you've only been here for like a few days and he attacks you"** He continued to laugh

Lucas looked confused at Nathan but after a few seconds found it amusing as well

**"Now we just have to stay out until he goes to sleep.. Only like 6 hours"**

Lucas looked at Nathan

**"Don't you find this a bit strange, us sitting in the same car? Not only that, but also talking"**

**"Sure, I could throw your ass outta the car but I think you got enough ass whopping today"**

**"Geez thanks"**

They both laughed

**"Where shall I drop you off?"** Nathan asked

**"What?"**

**"I got other stuff to do"**

**"I bet, at the rivercourt"**

Few minutes later he dropped Lucas of at the rivercourt

**"Be here at 10, I'll pick you up then"**

Before Lucas had the chance to say anything Nathan started to drive and Lucas had to close the door in a rush

To be continued


	5. Strangers

Chapter 5

Strangers

Lucas has just arrived to the rivercourt; he is very upset about what had happened no more then 20 minutes ago, when Dan attacked him. He didn't want to go back to the house but he knew he had to. Right now he just wanted to play some hoops to escape from all the pain that was rushing thru him, he always felt better while playing the game that he always had loved.

**"There's my boy"** Skills said as Lucas was walking towards them

Lucas walked up to Skills and the other rivercourt boys, Fergie, Junk and Mouth.

**"Hey guys"**

**"Lucas Scott back again, to show the local boys how the game is played"** Mouth was practicing sports announcer as he often did

**"How you been baby?"**

**"If you count being attacked by Dan as okay then I'm okay Skills"**

**"What?!"**

**"And yeah Nathan saved me"** Lucas added

**"That's screwed up man"**

**"You gonna be alright Luke?" **Mouth asked concerned

**"I think so"**

They stood there talking for a while before they decided to play.

A few hours laters

Nathan pulled over, opened the car door and shouted

**"Luke"**

**"I guess that's my que guys"**

**"Call me if you need anything Luke"**

**"I will Skills. See ya later guys"**

He ran over to Nathan's car and jumped in

They drove away and sat quite for a while

**"So back to the madness huh"** Lucas tried to ease the atmosphere in the car

**"Yeah I guess"**

**"You think he still be mad"**

**"I think so but I bet my mom talked to him bout it."**

Few minutes later they arrived at the house, they left the car and walked towards the door.

Nathan was just going to open the door when someone else opened it from inside, both Lucas and Nathan jumped back frightened

**"****You gonna scare us to death?"** Nathan said with anger in his voice to his mom that stood there waiting for them

She smiled at Nathan

**"Lucas are you okay? I'm so sorry about before"**

**"Yes"** He didn't know what to say to her but it felt good that she asked

**"We need to talk boys"**

**"I got other stuff to do" **Nathan answered concisely

**"Please Nathan?"**

**"Yeah Yeah Whatever"**

Deb walked into the kitchen, Nathan and Lucas followed her

**"Is it about Dad?"** Nathan asked her

**"Yes"**

**"I don't know why he did as he did today, I think something is wrong and he's taking it out on you Lucas"**

**"You think?"** Nathan laughed

Deb didn't find that amusing at all as Nathan understood with the look she gave him

**"I talked to Dan and he said it wouldn't happen again and that he was sorry"**

**"Okay"** Lucas knew that it wasn't okay, he never wanted to see Dan again but he had to since he now lived in their house. But he promised himself that one day he would get his revenge.

They talked for a while before Lucas went to his room and Nathan to his.

Deb was doing the dishes when the doorbell rang, she walked over to the door

**"Keith, I'm glad you came"** They embraced each other

**"It's good to see you Deb, how long has it been?"**

**"To long…10 years? You still look good"**

**"Thanks"** Keith blushed

He inspected her head to toe

**"You haven't aged a day Deb, as beautiful as always"**

**"You're to kind"** Deb smiled

**"I have to say I was surprised when you called"**

**"I didn't know what to do Keith"**

**"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I can help. Lucas right, his name?"**

**"Yes, you want to meet him now?"**

**"The sooner the better, god knows it's not easy living with Dan Scott"**

**"I think he's in his room, Nathan's old room if you remember?"**

Keith nodded and walked upstairs

While outside the room he knocked on the door

**"Yeah" **Lucas sighed

Keith entered the room

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**"Who are you?" **Lucas jumped up from his bed with a confused expression on his face while looking at the man that stood in front of him.

**"Keith, I'm Dan's brother."** He walked up to Lucas and they shook hands.

Lucas looked down at his bed wondering why this man Keith was standing in his bedroom.

**"So technically I'm your uncle."** Keith said with a smile on his face.

Keith took a look at the walls, there were several wall charts.

**"That's an Aston Martin Vanquish."**

**"What?" **Lucas became even more confused at this point.

Keith pointed at the wall chart of the car he just mentioned.

**"I know." **He felt a bit irritated that Keith just stood there looking around instead of saying something about why he were there.

**"You like Car's?"**

**"Yeah I Guess."** He met Keith's eyes and he felt a warm feeling inside of him, he didn't know why but it felt good.

**"You know anything about cars?"** Lucas understood that Keith loved cars, every time he spoke about them he was beaming with joy.

**"No, Not really. No one taught me anything about cars."** His voice was filled with disappointment.

Keith looked at Lucas for a moment.

**"Would you like to?"**

**"What?"** _What is he talking about?_

**"****To know more about cars of course"** Keith laughed, not loud or to make fun of Lucas, just because Lucas's expression on his face.

**"Yes, but how?**" Lucas smiled, at least he tried to but it came out as a silly expression on his face.

**"Well we have to work on that."** Keith laughed and soon Lucas did as well when he realised how that silly expression would look like to Keith.

_This felt really good, when he thought of it this was actually the first time he had laughed since his mother died. He laughed __for himself about the fact that he thought his mother would like Keith if she were alive._

Lucas stood there day dreaming but it took him a few seconds to realised that, Keith clearly noticed that but he just smiled about it.

_I actually think I'm going to like Keith__._

After a while of talking, Keith noticed it was getting late, he put his hand on Lucas's left shoulder.

**"It was nice meeting you Lucas, You seem like a good person and I hope you will decide to accept my offer"** He left the room.

_Wow! He wants me to come work for him, Haley __told me to do something that made me happy; to ease my pain and I really think this will!_

Lucas lay down on his bed._ After a while he fell asleep._

_Next day_

He woke up quite early, when he was done taking a shower and got dressed he walked down to the kitchen. He was a bit worried while walking down, he didn't want to be near Dan but he couldn't avoid him forever either.

He entered the kitchen with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach but it disappeared when he saw Keith sitting there by himself.

_No Dan. Thanks!_

**"Good Morning Lucas."**

**"Hey Keith"** Lucas sat down at the table and made something to eat.

**"So I thought about yesterday."**

**"I'm glad you did."**

**"And I want to work for you."**

**"Great."** Keith didn't seem surprised at all; it was almost as he expected that Lucas would accept it.

Nathan enters the Kitchen shirtless, he looks at Lucas and a man sitting with the back turned to Nathan.

Keith got up from the chair and turned around to see his nephew.

**"Nathan, how you've grown"**

**"Keith?"** Nathan said surprised.

**"Yep it's your old uncle Keith"**

Nathan laughed.

**"You are too old to give your uncle a hug?"** Nathan seemed to get a bit unsure, Lucas clearly heard that Keith only were teasing with Nathan but he it didn't seem like Nathan understood.

Nathan wasn't really the person who walked around hugging people.

**"I'm just kidding Nathan, how is my Nephew"** Keith looked at Lucas and blinked, Lucas could barely control himself not to laugh.

**"I'm good I guess."**

**"I'm glad to hear that, now come join us."**

Nathan did what his Uncle told him to do, He sat down and didn't waste any time to start eat. Before they noticed he already ate the two sandwiches he made and prepared three more. Keith just looked at Lucas and they both laughed but Nathan didn't take any notice about them, he was just occupied eating.

The doorbell rang

Nathan jumped up, started walking towards the door.

When he opened it he saw Haley standing there, she just stood there starring at him with her mouth wide open. He didn't know why before he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He felt kind of uncomfortable, and that was very strange. He never felt like that, he had been shirtless before tons of people before but he never had cared about that.

**"Ehm Hey"**

Haley realised that she stood there starring at Nathan, she blushed shyly. _That is just like me, stupid me! Sure I've realised that he is kind of hot but here I stand starring like another silly girl! _

**"Hey"** Haley didn't want to look him in the eyes. She felt way too embarrassed for that.

**"I heard that you helped Lucas yesterday. That wasvery nice of you"** She smiled at him before she walked over to Lucas.

_Hmm, one day she screams at me next she is kind. I wonder what she does next time. But hey she can do whatever she wants to as long as I get to see her. What am I thnking about, geeze. _He laughed for himself before he headed back to his room.

To be continued 

Next chapter Peyton and Brooke are included and more Naley scenes coming up.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment. Have a great day.


End file.
